So Subtle
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Before he threatens her life, Jackson saves Lisa from something she has tried to convince herself would never happen again.


Writer note: This is my first Red Eye fanfic. I will honestly say that I've never seen the movie before (though I wanted to see it, but my theater didn't carry it. Drat small town theaters!), but I have gotten into the Red Eye fandom. I enjoy all the fics I've read so far. Some have even been similar to some ideas I've had, which led me to writing this fic because I have never seen this idea before. My writing style for this fic is a bit odd. I like using lots of different writing styles, and I'm currently trying to master this one which I think is called 2nd person perspective and is the hardest style to do. Anyroad, I hope everyone enjoys!

This was new. He hadn't seen her go to a club before. The only places he ever saw her go was work, home, and the occasional dinner with her father. Yet, here she is slipping inside. He wanders in a couple minutes later, just another face in the boisterous crowd. It is a small club with a bar, some tables, and a lifted platform against the back wall. A local band is playing live music. He spots her at the bar already finishing off a drink. He sits at the end of the bar where he has a good view of her.

He has been watching her for nearly a month. Lisa Reisert is her name, and so far he considers her a perfect target for this job. She is a workaholic. Though watching her at work is dull, it sparks his interest to why she is in love with her work. Then theres the fact that she never does anything else but go home. This woman, who is so kind and coolheaded at work, could not be the loner she appears to be once she returns home. This new outing to a club makes him sit up straight and take note.

The folky-rockish music he hates so much pounds on from the band as Lisa finishs off her third drink. She is looking quite sluggish now. The stool besides her comes free, and a young man in a navy blue button-up shirt and jeans fills it immediately. The young man looks over at her with a smile, which seems more like a triumphant grin that makes Lisa's watcher glare suspiciously.

The young man says something to Lisa, but she shakes her head. He curses the loud music and his choice of seats. The young man says something else. This time Lisa's face grows uncomfortable, and he can tell by her lips that she flat out says, "No." The young man shrugs, and turns his attention to the band. He wonders what the young man said to Lisa to make her uncomfortable.

The band stops playing, and Lisa turns to watch the lead singer introduce the band members. It doesn't escape him. The young man is obvious to everyone save for Lisa as he quickly pours some kind of powder into her drink. He watched the young man stand, and walk pass him to the bathroom. Lisa has already began finishing off the tainted drink. He swears under his breath, and stalks to the bathroom.

The young man is relieving himself. He subtilely turns the lock on the door. He waits patiently, running his hands under the faucet then taking a paper towel from the dispenser. The young man is zipping up his fly, an arrogant ora radiating from him.

He is there behind the young man. His hand catches the young man's throat, slamming him into the wall between the urinals. The young man struggles, gasping for air.

"I saw what you did to her drink," he says, warningly. "If you so much as glances her way again, I will slice your neck open." The young man's eyes become the size of sauciers and his chokes get shallower. He leans in inches from the young man's face, revealing a knife. "I mean it."

He tosses the young man to the paper-strone floor, unlocks the door, and walks out coolly. Lisa is still on her stool at the bar, though she appears to be nodding off fast. He catches her under the arm. "Whoa, Lisa. Looks like you've had one too many again," he says as if they were good friends.

Lisa struggles to raise her head to look at him. She mumbles something inaudible, but he pays no mind.

"Let's get you home."

He wraps her arm around his shoulder and his arm around her waist. They wobble out the club to his black BMW. He sets her in the passenger seat, her head lulling to the side. The engine roars, and they're gone.

He knows her house as if it were his own. No need to use the spare key hidden away in the obviously fake rock near the front door. He's carrying her now, making it easier to move. He carries Lisa to her bedroom upstairs. It's not fancy, some miscellaneous pictures on the wall and an old bedroom set occupy it. He sets her gently on her bed.

The light from the hall shines in through the doorway. He sits beside her, admiring the lovely work that he has been watching for weeks. This is the first time he has ever been so close, so intimate. His hand strays on her cheek as he brushes a loose curl away.

Not now, he tells himself. It's too early in the game to play with your prey. He regretfully agrees. He bends down, placing a soft kiss on her cheek and whispers, "See you soon." 


End file.
